


Rivals

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda crack fic, M/M, band au, but i hope you like, idk where i went with this, im sorry, its word vomit and it went downhill, married, nomin, orchestra AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jaemin is an orchestra director. Jeno is a band director.They're not friends.Because they're maybe a little bit more than that.





	Rivals

Jaemin would like to think the school he taught at was normal. But he’d be lying. He taught at Seoul’s fine arts academy, with a couple of his childhood friends. He taught orchestra, and he loved the job obviously, but sometimes he thought it was boring. Jaemin would often joke with his students, and told them mostly everything like he was their best friend. Mostly everything.

He also had a friendly rivalry with the other directors. Renjun, the art director, and Donghyuck, the theatre director. Above all of these rivalries, however, was Lee Jeno, the band director.

His students thought it was funny about the crude remarks that he made to Jeno, and how he shot something right back. Of course he didn’t mean it, because the band was pretty good. He would never admit that, though.

Many of his students would ask why he hated Mr. Lee so much, but he would just reply with, “It’s just for fun”.

He would never tell his students the real reason why he didn’t really hate Jeno, they’ll just have to find out themselves.

“Alright, next month, we have a competition along with the band. We’ll be rehearsing with them every week. I expect you all to work hard, and put aside any prejudice against the band.”

“Easy for you to say, Mr. Na.” He heard a student yell out from the back of the room.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” He feigned ignorance.

“Anyways, today is our first practice with them, so I’ll pass out some new music. They’ll be here-”

“What’s good, orchestra? Your favorite music director is here!”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “You’re early.”

“So?”

“I was talking to my students before you came in and  rudely interrupted me.”

Jeno scoffed. “I don’t care. My students are waiting outside, so hurry up.”

Jeno promptly walked outside, and Jaemin resisted the urge to flip him off.

“Class, I wish you the best of luck working with the band. Okay, Jen- Mr. Lee, you may come in with your students.”

Slowly, students started to file in and sat down in the spare seats with Jeno following right behind him.

“So, we’re on first name basis now, Mr. Na?” Jaemin grumbled at Jeno’s cocky smile and his students’ snickering.

“Shut up, Lee. Okay, welcome band! As your director may have told you, there is a competition next month involving us.”

“There is?” Jaemin looked at Jeno with an exasperated look.

“Stop fooling around.”

“No, I’m serious. I thought you just called us over because you missed me.” Jeno smirked.

Jaemin deadpanned. “I’m going to go talk to Taeyong.”

“Seriously? Not my fault you didn’t tell me.”

Jaemin started to walk out, and Jeno waited silently for him to completely be out of earshot.

“Okay, so now he’s gone, I can embarrass him. Class, did you know that Jaemin is obsessed with plushies? He has like 300. Oh! When he was young, he asked people to kiss his boo-boos, regardless of who they were. And this one time, he-” Jeno looked at the students staring at the door.

“He’s there, right?” Jeno looked at the students nodding their heads, trying to conceal their laughter.

“Mr. Lee. Why are you telling them this?” Jaemin grasped the bridge of his nose while Jeno laughed sheepishly.

“I wanted to tell them before Renjun or Hyuck did.” Jaemin sighed, and walked to the stand.

“Yes, Junyoung?” He called on a student who raised his hand.

“How does Mr. Lee know all these things?”

Jaemin laughed. “He stalks me.”

Jeno hit his shoulder. “Really, you haven’t told them why?”

“I assume you haven’t, either.”

“Fair enough.” Jaemin sighed and turned to the class.

“We’ve been best friends since kindergarten.” The class had their jaws hanging open. Jeno couldn’t help but smile.

“He’s told me that he loves me many times before,” Jeno grinned devilishly at the laughing students.

“Don’t push it. I’m so going to kick your a- butt, when we get off work. Anyways, everyone pull out your music. We’ll start in five minutes.”

Jaemin stepped off the stand, and pulled Jeno to the corner.

“Are we gonna tell them that, you know, we’re married?”

Jeno smiled. “We’ll let them figure it out eventually. Here, if they don’t find out by the end of the year, we’ll subtly tell them. They’re smart enough to figure it out.”

“There’s only a few months left,”

“That’s the point,” Jaemin considered it, and finally agreed.

“Sounds good. See you at home.”  Jaemin started to walk off to end warm ups, but Jeno stopped him.

“Renjun and Hyuck want to hang out after work. You want to come?”

Jaemin nodded. “Sure. Meet you in the staff room after school then.”

Finally, Jaemin walked off and cut warm ups.

“Alright, I hope you’ve used your time wisely to review the music, because we’ll be playing it over now. Do you want to conduct?”

Jaemin turned to Jeno, with his hand in a bag of chips. He looked at Jaemin with a deer-in-headlights look.

“Where did you get those…?” Jaemin peered at Jeno suspiciously.

“Your bag…”

Jaemin scoffed. “Those were for later! I’ll conduct. Out, out!” Jaemin shooed Jeno away.

“Go home. We are not hanging out with Jun and Hyuck later. Sorry class, let me take care of this.” Jaemin walked over to Jeno and grabbed him by the sleeve.

“I better not see you for the rest of the day, Jeno.”

Jeno choked on the chips in his mouth. “I live with you!”

“That’s your problem. Now go bother someone else. I have a class to teach.”

Jeno snorted, and walked out the door. Jaemin sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

“I apologize yet again class, Mr. Lee is quite childish sometimes. And those were my chips.”

Junyoung hesitantly raised his hand again. “Who’s Jun and Hyuck? And you live with him?”

“Art director Renjun is Jun and Choir director Donghyuck is Hyuck. Yes, unfortunately so, class. I’ve lived with him for over a decade, and I’m only twenty-nine. Before we get into the music, I have to quickly tell you all something. Mr. Lee mentioned I had about 300 plushies?”

The class nodded.

“Well, he’s given me nearly all of them. And, how he said I wanted people to kiss my injuries? He kissed every single one.”

Jaemin smiled smugly releasing the information to the teenagers, who were probably going to spread it around the school.

“Band, I trust you all will make fun of your esteemed director tomorrow?”

The band nodded enthusiastically.

“Good. We’ll start playing then.”

The students groaned, but lifted up their instruments to play for the remainder of the practice.

* * *

 

The next day, Jeno walked into class and saw nearly all of his students holding the same chips that he stole yesterday.

“Mr. Na told you to, huh?”

The student body snickered.

“He also told us you liked to kiss his injuries and bought him all of his plushies,”

Jeno’s head whipped around. “He said what?”

He sighed, exasperated. “I kiss him one time, and he does that? He fell out of the dang tree! I didn’t know how to make him stop crying, in my defense.”

“What about the plushies then?” Another student called out.

“Well, he’s not wrong there. I did do that,” Jeno admitted.

“Whatever class, you shouldn’t worry about it. Just pull out your music.”

Jeno stood there, waiting for his class to get ready, and made a mental note to talk to Jaemin later.

* * *

 “I’m home!”

Silence.

“Jeno?”

“So, I like to kiss your injuries, huh?” Jaemin jumped and turned around to see Jeno smirking.

“Yes, you do.”

Jaemin walked over to Jeno, wrapping him in a hug.

“I’m tired,” Jaemin muttered into Jeno’s shoulder.

“Mhm, me too.”

“I’m also stressed,”

“About the competition?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin admitted.

Jeno pulled away. “Hey. It’ll be okay, we’ll lead them well. They’re a talented bunch, I’m sure we’ll win this year. Gonna prove your enemy wrong,”

Jaemin looked at Jeno hopefully, “I sure hope we do.”

Jeno kissed Jaemin softly on the nose, before pulling him on the couch.

“I need to find music to give to the students,” Jaemin whined.

“Do it later,” Jeno kissed Jaemin’s hair, and really, Jaemin couldn’t argue with that.

* * *

 The next few weeks were just the band and orchestra working together. There were only a few days where they would work with a band during the week though, and Jaemin tried to make it count. Obviously, Jeno made it so much harder than it needed to be.

Especially the day where they chose which piece to play.

“Okay, so through an online survey that all of you have filled out, we’ll be playing The Greatest Showman medley. Good choice, guys.”

Jeno gasped. “Really? I had faith in you guys, La La Land was the way to go. Na, let’s do La La Land.”

“No, Jeno. They chose The Greatest Showman.”

“La La Land.”

“Greatest Showman.”

“La La Land.”

Jaemin scoffed in frustration, and he suddenly had an idea. He leaned in and whispered, “I’ll let you call me Nana in front of them and I’ll conduct when we compete.”

He knew Jeno didn’t like conducting at competitions, and liked calling him Nana. A double win.

Jeno nodded furiously. “The Greatest Showman it is.”

Jaemin snorted at how easily Jeno gave in.

“Wow Mr. Lee. Didn’t even fight that hard for the few that wanted La La Land. I see how passionate you are for your students,” Jaemin said smugly.

“It doesn’t matter when I get to call you  _Nana._ ”

Jaemin nearly cringed at his old nickname that he had as a child.

“Whatever. Class, take out your music. We’ll really start digging into this piece starting from today. I expect that you will all know this piece like the back of your hand. Practice logs will be put in place to ensure that you practice. With that, I’ll let Mr. Lee handle you for today.”

“Why?”

“Because, my dear  _Nono,_ I said I’d conduct the performance. Have fun!”

Jaemin smirked, and walked out of the practice room to leave Jeno to suffer.

* * *

 “One more time, guys.”

The students groaned. They’d played this arrangement at least ten times today.

“Oh, please guys. I promise this is the last time,”

“Mr. Na, you said that last time,” A student whined from the back.

“I’m really sorry, but we have to. Last time this time, I-”

“Jaemin.”

Jaemin turned around to the doorway to see Taeyong standing there.

“Oh, hi.”

Taeyong walked over to stand next to him.

“Jeno told me you’re overworking yourself and your students.”

Jaemin scratched the back of his neck sheepishly while the band and orchestra nodded vigorously.

“You can go do something else. Jeno will take over for the next couple days.”

Taeyong ruffled Jaemin’s hair and shooed him away. Jaemin started to walk off when Jeno walked in.

“Thanks for taking over.”

Jeno nodded, and clapped Jaemin on the shoulder. “No problem. I’ll see you at home.”

Jeno walked in, and smiled. “Hey, Principal Lee.”

“Hello, Jeno. I hope you have fun teaching them for the next couple days. I don’t know how your hus-”

Jeno coughed. “Yeah, yeah. It’s gonna be fun. Everyone can go pack up. Go,”

He dismissed the students, and when they all left, Jeno sighed in relief. Taeyong looked at him quizzically.

“Why’d you stop me?”

“Well, see. Jaemin and I decided not to tell our students yet. Wanted to let them find out themselves.”

Taeyong nodded in understanding. “I see. Also, make sure Jaemin is alright. He looks stressed.”

“He is, knowing him. He’ll be fine, he really wants to win.”

“I do too. I have faith in you guys.”

Jeno side hugged Taeyong, and they both left together after the bell rang.

* * *

 

Jeno opened the door to his house to find Jaemin wrapped in a blanket eating ice cream.

“Hi.”

Jaemin tore his eyes from the TV to look at Jeno.

“Oh, you’re home. Hi.”

“That’s all I get?” Jeno pouted, and Jaemin giggled while making grabby hands towards him.

“Come here then. I’m way too comfortable here.”

Jeno sighed, and gave in. He walked over to the couch and pulled Jaemin onto his lap.

“Are you okay?”

“No. I’m stressed and tired. And I also feel bad about overworking the kids.”

Jeno hummed and rubbed Jaemin’s back. “Ah, I get it. I promise to step in more then. I know you wanna win really badly.”

Jaemin sat up. “Of course, I do. You know, the person who’s conducting band and orchestra for the other school is Lee Jihoon. I hate that guy. We were rivals all throughout school. This year, since we’re playing against them, I really wanna win this one.”

“Hm. I understand. We’ll win for sure.”

“Yeah, we better.”

They sat in silence for a while, Jaemin playing with Jeno’s hair.

“Can I have a kiss now?”

Jeno laughed. “Why are you asking? We’re married.”

“I don’t know, I just felt like it.”

“Fine.”

Jeno pecked Jaemin’s lips. “Happy?”

“Another one?”

Jeno complied, but Jaemin whined and signaled for more.

“You’re such a baby, how are you twenty-nine?”

Jaemin shrugged, and pulled Jeno into another kiss. Needless to say, Jaemin didn’t feel as stressed anymore.

* * *

 

The day before the competition, it seemed like Jaemin was the only person that was stressed. That mildly irritated him.

“What’s up guys? Where’s Mr. Na?”

Jeno strolled in to the practice room to see the students sitting there and talking among themselves.

“Oh, I think he’s having an existential crisis in the instrument room.”

Jeno chuckled. “Thank you, Junyoung. I’ll call in someone so they can watch you.”

He pulled out his phone.

“Mr. Lee, who’s that?”

Jeno looked up. “Who?”

“On the back of your phone.” The student smirked.

Confused, Jeno turned his phone around, to see a polaroid of Jaemin kissing him on the cheek, with him sporting a surprised expression. He flushed, and covered his face while the class roared with laughter.

“Jaemin!”

Jaemin burst through the doors a moment later, hair noticeably disheveled.

“What did I miss?”

Jeno turned around his phone, and deadpanned. “When did you tape this to my phone?”

“Like, a week ago?”

“How did you not tell me? And when did you take this?”

“Because dude, that would embarrass you, and that’s when you took me to Tokyo for my birthday. Stupid, you spent thousands. Oh, and, I dismissed the class already because I’ve decided we’ve practiced enough. I’m going to go sleep and die now."

Jaemin smiled, and walked back into the instrument room.

“Man, I did spend a lot of money there. Class, let it be known that if you ever want to get Mr. Na a gift, don’t. He has very expensive taste. I ate ramen for a month after. Anyways, we’re going to practice more. We still have twenty minutes. Let’s go.”

Everyone sighed, and picked up their instruments.

“Also, make sure to practice tonight. I’ll dismiss you all to the instrument room after this, so it’s unlikely I’ll see you all until the competition tomorrow. Remember the competition is in the concert hall at 12 pm. Alright, let’s begin.” 

* * *

 

After the bell rang and everyone was home, he walked into the instrument room and into the teacher’s office to find Jaemin.

He found Jaemin slumped over on his desk. He quietly walked over to Jaemin, and wrapped his arms around him.

“You good, Jaem?”

“Truthfully, no. I’m scared and nervous, more so than usual. I mean, if this was against any other school, I’d be kind of jittery. But this is against Jihoon. God damn that boy, putting me through hell in college. He also brings back such bad memories in high school.”

Jeno sniggered at Jaemin despite feeling a bit sad. “Aw baby, it’s okay. We’ll win this time. I have a feeling in my non-existent soul.”

Jaemin sat up and turned around, looking at him incredulously. “You? No soul? Do you remember how you asked me to marry you? Christmas morning, and your speech made me cry. Also, you do remember when we were all in a music group together? You made a song dedicated to me.”

“I remember that. But whatever. Let’s go home. I know we can win. If we win, I’ll bring you coffee and your favorite chips.”

Jaemin hesitated before taking Jeno’s hand and grabbing his bag. “You better remember the extra espresso shots in my coffee then.”

* * *

 Jaemin was not okay. He was not confident and hyperventilating while watching his students set up everything and waiting for Jeno to finish confirming everything with the staff of the concert hall.

A student walked up to him. “Hey, Mr. Na. I know you’re freaking out right now. But I know you’ll be alright. The orchestra and band both believe in you.”

The student then walked back to his seat, giving Jaemin a small smile before going back to talking to his friends.

Jaemin smiled widely, feeling a bit better. At least his students believed in him.

“You ready?”

Jaemin turned around to see Jeno walking towards him.

“I guess. Just a little nervous.”

Jeno rubbed his back comfortingly. “Understandable. I also invited all of our other friends that don’t work here. So just know you have sixteen other people here for you. And every other fine arts student is here too.”

Jaemin gaped. “Why so many?”

“I figured the more support, the better.”

“Thank you.”

 Jaemin smiled warmly at Jeno, and was about to speak up again before the one of the judges form the competition spoke up and everyone got into place. Jeno walked to the back with a reassuring squeeze to Jaemin’s hand.

“Hello. My name is Park Seojun, I am one of the judges here. My colleagues sitting over there are Nam Siwoo and Kim Yeonwoo. I’m glad you’ve joined us this year yet again for another competition. I wish the teams the best of luck. Mr. Kim Minseok’s school of music will go first, then Mr. Lee Taeyong’s. Thank you, hope you all enjoy.”

The audience clapped, and Jaemin went towards the back to stand with Jeno and moaned.

“Are you kidding? Of course we have to go after him, it just sets a higher standard. We’re doomed.”

Jeno nudged him. “Oh, you shut up. We’ll be fine. Plus, they’re playing Pirates of the Carribean. It’s pretty easy to mess up, especially playing that fast and that version.”

Jaemin agreed, and it happened like Jeno said. He almost chuckled in glee as he saw Jihoon’s wavering confidence as the orchestra and band were a little off-sync for a few measures. But that was short-lasting, as their piece was over and signaling that it was his turn. Jeno whispered a quick good luck as Jaemin walked up to the podium. He smiled at his friends in the audience and turned to his students.

“Okay you guys. This is it. You got this.”

His hand shook as he lifted up his wand, starting off the first couple beats. His anxiety calmed as he heard the first notes of “Never Enough”, and the violin solo. Slowly, he cued the rest of the orchestra in, and then the percussion. He motioned for little sections of the band to join in as the chorus approached. He snuck a glance to where Jeno was standing, and he saw Jeno grinning brightly at him.

The song started to have a key change, sharps and flats being woven in to transition into “A Million Dreams”.

The song was only used as an interlude though, before it quickly changed into “This is Me”. Jaemin sighed in relief because this was the last part of the piece.

As the song drew near it’s climax, Jaemin’s heart started beating faster, and he motioned for the orchestra and band to be more passionate.

Jaemin drew the last note of the piece for a few seconds longer, and when he cut his students off, he was met with deafening applause. He bowed and stepped of the podium, giving a thumbs up to everyone, before walking back to Jeno.

“Wow, you did amazing. Definitely your best so far.”

Jaemin squeezed Jeno’s hand. “Thank you. I hope we won, honestly. It would mean everything.”

Jeno smiled back at him. “Come on, let’s go to the front.”

They headed towards the front of the orchestra and band, and Jeno praised everyone while waiting for the judges to finish deciding.

Everyone jumped when a judge cleared his throat.

“The other judges and I have made our decision. I’d like to say first before I announce anything that every one of you did well.”

Jaemin felt his heart beat faster, and he linked his pinky with Jeno’s.

“Congratulations to…Mr. Lee Taeyong’s Fine Arts Academy!”

Everyone on their side of the audience stood up to cheer, and Jaemin could hear all of his students whooping with joy in the background.

Jaemin’s jaw dropped in shock, as he turned to Jeno who was smiling in confusion.

“Jeno, that’s our school.”

“Oh my god, it is.”

“We won. We…”

Jaemin trailed off.

“C’mere.”

Jeno opened his arms and Jaemin forcefully crashed into him, engulfing him in a tight embrace.

Before he knew it, Jaemin felt himself lift off from the ground.

“Jeno, what are you doing?”

“I don’t know! I’m just happy!”

Jeno grinned like a small child, and Jaemin grinned back. Jeno spun him around in circles, and they both laughed in the pure adrenaline that came with winning.

“I love you, so much.”

Jaemin heard Jeno whisper into his ear.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

 “Class! Attention please,”

Everyone quieted down, and turned their attention to Jaemin.

“I’m so proud of all of you, even the band. This is our first year winning the competition, and I’m sure Principal Lee is proud of you as well. So, in lieu of that, as a gift, today is free play.”

Jaemin paused to let the students cheer.

“I also have another gift. Since it’s nearly the end of the year as well, we will not need our instruments anymore. You should all thank me later, I had to persuade Principal Lee for a while.”

The student body cheered and whooped even louder.

“Yeah, I’m awesome. I know. Last thing,”

Jaemin paused for dramatic effect.

“I suppose I need to tell you all something, since it’s the end of the year. I’m married.”

He could feel the surprised looks of the students, and the disappointment of some particular people in the crowd.

“Yeah, you guys are like my friends, but I don’t have to tell you everything. Oh! And, he’ll be dropping by later today to drop something off.”

Some students raised their eyebrows.

“He?” He heard mutters going around.

“How are you guys surprised? I teach at a fine arts school. Of course, I’m gay.”

He rolled his eyes. “So, do whatever for the rest of the period. And go on your phones or whatever, I’ll pretend not to notice. But if Principal Lee walks in, hide them.”

Everyone quickly took out their phones, and moved to sit next to their friends. While waiting for Jeno to drop by and surprise everyone, he smiled fondly at his students. He really was proud of them. He was sad that some of them would be leaving, but at least they’d leave with some happy memories. Finally, he heard the door click, and Jeno walked in. He saw some students look at the door to see Jeno, but shrugged it off. He sighed at his students. They were really that dumb sometimes.

“Hey babe. They figure it out yet?” Jeno whispered to Jaemin while tossing him a bag of chips.

“No! I swear, they made it into one of the most prestigious music academies in Seoul, but they are so dull sometimes.”

Jeno patted his shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry, the band took a while too.”

Soon, the end of the period came, and the students went back to their seats.

“Mr. Na? Where’s your husband? He didn’t come?” Junyoung raised his hand.

Jaemin’s eye twitched.  “Oh my god. You guys really haven’t figured it out? Dear lord, Jeno. Maybe being a teacher was too much for my weak heart.”

Jeno chuckled at Jaemin’s frustration.

Jaemin rubbed his temple. “Are you guys actually serious? Who was the only person that dropped by?”

 A chorus of “Mr. Lee” rung in the room, but nothing clicked in his students’ heads. 

“Okay, so what Mr. Na? It’s just Mr. Lee?” They just stared at him expectantly.

Jeno stifled his laughter. “You guys, really think about it.”

He waited for a moment before giving up and turning to Jaemin. “They’re serious. It’s your problem now.”

Jaemin waited for a few seconds before sputtering in exasperation. “What in the name of- OH MY GOD, MR. LEE IS MY HUSBAND.”

Jeno choked. “Hey, weren’t you going to let them figure it out?”

“I WAS, BUT YOU ALL ARE THICK.”

The room quieted down, and one student spoke up timidly. “Funny joke, Mr. Na.”

“JESUS CHRIST. Please tell me you’ve noticed Mr. Lee and I wearing the same ring.”

His pupils looked at him, wide eyed.

Jeno spoke up. “That means no. But, yeah. We’ve been married for five years, ha.”

Jaemin took a deep breath. “Mhm. I was hoping that you guys would notice all the hints. For god sakes, we hugged when you guys won and he lifted me up!”

“Well, in our defense, you guys have been best friends since kindergarten.” A student pointed out from the crowd.

Jeno hesitated. “Well, she has a point.”

Jaemin turned to Jeno. “Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight. And no kisses.”

Jeno turned to the students, scandalized. “I hope you’re happy. My marriage is in shambles.”

He turned to Jaemin, and intertwined their hands. Some students gagged and some awed.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss,” The students chanted.

“Um, I don’t think so.”

Jeno poked Jaemin.

“Come on,” Jeno grinned.

Jaemin blushed, and pecked Jeno on the cheek. “I don’t think I’m allowed to do anything else.”

They cheered nonetheless, and quickly lost interest. Jaemin finally dismissed the class into the instrument room to pack up. As soon as they were gone, Jaemin burst out into laughter.

“I seriously can not believe they hadn’t thought of it before. Especially when you showed up for our anniversary with a bouquet and a plushie. You lied and said it was my birthday,” Jaemin walked up to Jeno and pinched his cheek.

Jeno frowned. “They believed it right?”

“No.”

Jeno pouted. “Aw. That sucks, but whatever.”

Jaemin smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Jeno leaned in for a kiss, but Jaemin stopped him. “Remember? No kisses.”

“Why,” Jeno whined, “I was just joking,”

“Hm, no.”

Jaemin laughed at Jeno’s forlorn face, and ran away. But, Jeno stopped him and lifted him up. Jaemin yelped and wrapped his legs around Jeno’s waist so he wouldn’t fall.

“Let me down,” Jaemin slapped Jeno’s back.

“Not until you give me a kiss,”

Jaemin sighed and leaned down to press a kiss on Jeno’s lips. When he pulled away, he saw Jeno’s famous eye-smile, and couldn’t help but smile himself.

“Okay, let me down.”

“Give me another kiss then.”

Jaemin sighed, but kissed Jeno anyway. Jeno deepened the kiss, biting on Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin giggled and broke the kiss, leaving Jeno to chase after his lips. 

Jaemin removed his hands from Jeno’s neck to fix his hair and grazed his thumb over Jeno’s cheek.

“Now can you let me down?”

“No. It gives me an excuse to touch your butt,”

Jaemin shrieked and jumped down, gathering his stuff. He huffed and walked out of the room, with a slight blush on his face. Jeno smiled and followed Jaemin out the door, grabbing his hand and intertwining it with his own.

As soon as they both left, the student body sighed in relief of not getting caught, the orchestra and band watching them through the doors of the instrument room.

But what most of them didn't catch was when Jeno ducked his head back inside the room, and gave them a wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! It's January 1st over here in California, but if it's January 2nd for you guys, Happy January 2nd.
> 
> Anyways this was really bad I apologize if you read that. but if you liked it thank you very much <3
> 
> p.s. if you've read my last two fics you'll see some similarities. but they're not exactly connected lol


End file.
